netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Ferro
'Robert Ferro the Robot '''is an robot character that is appear in Hallowteens. Origins Dr. Robert Ferro was born a genius. He had a brilliant mind and learned things fast at a young age and had a fascination for machinery and technology. He wanted to invent technology that far surpassed the modern age but he didn’t want to create just any machinery. At a young age he enjoyed watching sci-fi television shows and movies that involve robots regardless of the genre. He didn’t know why he was fascinated with them but one can assume was because robots are machines, they do not have souls or conscious but when Ferro sees them on television and how they made them act like robots are alive and have a soul it gave him inspiration. But of course at first he would need a degree of a professor to get that far so even around his childhood he studied hard to be smart as he can. He graduated quickly throughout college and university and as he hoped; he got his degree and got a high I.Q of 260 making him smarter than Albert Einstein himself. But from years of youth through university he was too into his work, he would spend all night studying and working, he barley interacted with any of his classmates because he thinks that they would “distract” him from working and that he also believed the smartest people in the world have the most isolated lives. He was hired to create technology and weapons for the British Army as well as assist the American Army as well while he was still in his late teens and while he did make some good valuable weapons for both armies but his downside was he wanted to create machines rather than bombs, tanks and other army vehicles and he tried to advance the vehicles with advanced A.I but sadly each time the army tested them it always resulted in failures and accidents which causes Dr. Ferro to be stripped of his degree and licence as a doctor in science and machinery and even going as far to say to him “Your work belongs in world of science fiction! May we remind you this is reality you are living in!” Dr. Ferro however refuses to back down, he grew hatred towards mankind for shunning his work as in his eyes they have “failed” to see the brilliance of his work. Dr. Ferro since then went into hiding working on secret projects alone, he went as far as doing illegal activities such as hacking bank accounts to acquire the money for his research and work. He wanted to make the ultimate project in revenge; he wanted to show the world just how amazing his work was also showing them that they could have used his brilliance for the greater good, they could have used his knowledge to create a new generation of A.I and technology but they were too incompetent and turned him away instead. That project was a robotic suit that could cover the entire body, packed with different functions and weapons for the wearer to use via voice commands and other ways of commanding the suit. He spent almost every day without sleeping working on it and by Halloween night he believed that his “Ultimate Masterpiece” was indeed ready and so with no hesitation he puts himself inside the suit and as he predicted it has indeed work but there was one problem…he was able to get in but he was unable to get out, or move for that matter leaving him trapped in a prison of the very thing he had made and what scared him was that he knew if nobody came by to help him soon he’ll die inside. But then the curse struck. When the curse struck he became one with the suit. What he wore was now his body and underneath the suit his real body became circuitry and parts for the inside of the robot and lastly his memories as a human was erased as his “system rebooted” with new functions and purposes and now genuinely acts and talks like a robot while his mind has been converted to a programmed A.I instead. While his memories as a human was erased some of his memories were “linked” into his A.I and that was Ferro’s anger towards humanity on how they refused to see brilliance of technology. With this information the now robotic Ferro believes this is his new “function”. Rid any and all organic life and convert all living things into machines. By converting others into machines they can share his views on technology as well as his hatred towards humankind while also thinking he is known as the “F3rr0” (Ferro) unit. He’s new functions allow him to convert organic live into actual machine via nanite technology. When he saw Wiseman’s announcement on what he had caused to the village and the only way to get out was too eliminate each other, Ferro took this information and proceeded with this order so once he gets out he can convert the rest of the world and bring mankind and all organic life to extinction leaving a world where only machines rule. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Robot. Had a lot of fun better than Shaun because as a robot you can do pretty much anything here! So i don't need to say much, this is all from my head and i'm glad i got some creativity in here. Movelist Special Moves * '''Robot Kick: '''Ferro will kick upwards which causes a launcher. * '''Robot Dive: '''Ferro will do a diving kick attack that causes a ground bounce. * '''Laser Shot: '''Ferro will look at the ground and fires some blue lasers from his eyes. They aim low and hit off the ground. Pressing Light again during this attack has him rotate his head upwards while shooting lasers as he does so which is a fullscreen attack and it causes a lot of stun at the cost of meter. * '''Beam Blast: '''Ferro will shoot a large energy beam from his chest, covers fullscreen and does decent damage. Pressing Medium again during this move causes him to shoot a single sphere projectile instead that comes out fast and causes a hard knockdown with the cost of meter. * '''Missile Launcher: '''Ferro will open up cannons on both shoulders and have them both fire out missiles that go in a straight line only and causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Heavy again during this move causes him unleash a barrage of missiles instead that all lock onto the opponent and do heavy damage and is best used to juggle the opponent at the cost of meter. * '''Thruster Rush: '''Ferro will open up his thrusters and rushes forward while doing a shoulder tackle attack. Does multiple hits and causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this move will have Ferro put his palm out and stabs the opponent through the chest with a tube that takes away a chunk of health and causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Cyber Punch: '''Ferro will suddenly rush forward and does a strong punch with his fist that causes a wall bounce. Comes out fast and does great damage. Pressing Medium again soon as he punches the opponent will have him catch the wall bounced opponent and then shoots lasers into their face before slamming them back down to the ground which causes a ground boss, with the cost of meter. * '''Cyber Mine: '''Ferro will lay shoot a mine at the ground, by default it lands a bit far, but holding it back during the attack has it land close while holding it forward has it land farther. It will explode when the opponent touches it in anyway which does tons of damage and Ferro can only lay three mines at a time. Pressing Heavy again during this attack will have the mine act differently at the cost of meter. Whether the opponent steps over it or jumps over it the mine will instead shoot out a line of electricity onto the opponent which stuns them for a small period of time. * '''Tube Grab: '''Ferro will have the tube in his hand go out to grab the opponent. The Light version has him grab enemies low, Medium in front of him and Heavy above his head. After grabbing the opponent he’ll slam the opponent back down onto the ground afterwards which causes a ground bounce. Pressing the same attack button used for this attack at the cost of meter will have Ferro absorb the opponents energy for a bit and restores his own health. * '''Thruster Flight: '''Ferro will use his thrusters to fly into the air for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Chest Laser Destruction: '''Ferro will begin charging up power saying “100% FULL POWER.” Before saying “DESTROY.” As he suddenly unleashes beam from his chest that covers fullscreen and does tons of damage. * '''Electric Burst: '''Ferro will say “SYSTEMS MALFUNCTIONING.” As suddenly a sphere of electricity bursts around him doing multiple hits on damage and the hits can be increased via button mashing. Nightmare Fuel * '''RESISTANCE IS FUTILE: '''Ferro will rush at the opponent and then picks them up by the neck and then squeezes them, crushing the neck as well as the jaw. He’ll then have the tube in his hand pierce through the opponent and then travel in their body which shows it piercing through the ribs and insides. He’ll then use his thrusters to lift the opponent up with him and then does dive attack to slam the back of the opponents head at on the ground, smashing the skull. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''OBLITERATION: '''Ferro will scan the opponent with the lights in his eyes before turning them off so he can activate his next attack which has him suddenly shooting little laser dots from his eyes to shoot both the opponents arms off. He’ll then walk up towards the opponent and grabs them where their shoulders used to be and then suddenly he’ll begin charging up power in his eyes to get ready to shoot lasers from his eyes but suddenly his entire face opens up to reveal he is charging up and bigger beam and then blasts it into the opponents face, burning away their flesh leaving behind a charcoaled skeleton behind before letting them drop to the floor. * '''DISINTEGRATION: '''Ferro will shoot a device at the opponent which attaches itself to the opponent’s chest. Ferro will then start typing in codes on the buttons under his wrist which causes the device to suddenly have tentacles sprout out around it and then pierces through all over the opponent’s body with one of them coming out of the opponent's mouth leaving behind their body attached to the octopus-like device but are still alive. He’ll then activate more codes on his wrist which causes the device to self-destruct and destroys the opponent with it. Arcade ''Robert Ferro/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Ferro hovers down before landing. He’ll then have blue lights coming out of his eyes saying “SCANNING…” before the blue scanning light goes back into his eyes and says “YOU’RE SPECIES IS IRRELEVANT.” He’ll then have power surge through him saying “YOU ARE TO BE CONVERTED, RESISTANCE RESULTS IN IMMEDIATE DESTRUCTION.” Victory Pose Ferro will say “PREPARE TO BE CONVERTED.” As he holds his hand out to have a tube shoot out from it to grab the camera man and then pulls them closer towards him while saying “CONVERT! CONVERT!” Fun Facts * The word "Ferro" is Latin for Steel. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Robots